Enthos
by Foopet breeder
Summary: Introduction 200 years ago, man made a fatal mistake. They crossed the horse with the wolf, creating the Enthos. This creature eventually had the power to destroy, it destroyed man. All that's left are three packs, all aiming to be the "only" pack.
1. Characters

Characters

WaterRider's Pack

Alphas

Alpha male- Blix; 5.5 years old, gray and black colored, cold gray eyes, no mate, sister is Petra

Alpha female- Petra; 5.5 years old, gray/white/black/red colored, pretty blue eyes, no current mate, brother is Blix

Locals (male/female Enthos that are inhabiting the pack)

Scar- 4 years old, deep dark chocolate brown, icy blue eyes, mate is Frost. Has three pups (unnamed as of now) Brisk's best friend

Frost- 3 years old, pure stunning white colored, golden amber eyes, mate is Scar. Has three pups (unnamed as of now) Luna's best friend.

Brisk- 3.75 years old, tawny colored, brown eyes mate is Luna, Scar's best friend

Luna- 3.5 years old, brown/buff colored, green eyes, mate is Brisk, Frost's best friend.

WindStream

Alphas

Alpha male- None currently (this will get changed)

Alpha female- Indie, 7 years old, tan/black colored, green, no mate

Locals

River- 3.5 years old, gray/blue coat, stern blue eyes, mate is Fawn, son of Blix

Fawn- 2 years old, light brown coat w/light white spots, gentle green eyes, mate is River, sister to Rock

Rock- 2 years old, dark brown coat with light white specks, cold gray eyes, no mate, brother to Fawn

FireStorm

Alphas

Alpha male- Flame, 6 years old, red/black colored, bright green eyes, Flare is mate

Alpha female- Flare- 5 years old, white/brown colored, dull blue eyes, Flame is mate

(A note to my viewers, this is the character page for my new story. The story will be up later this afternoon.)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The low rustle of the forest ferns alerted Brisk to an enthos pack approaching. He raised his tawny colored body and ran back to the river where his pack lived for he was of the WaterRiders. His front paws were better suited for the wetland forest than his back hooves were. Mud splashed up against him, and caked the inside of his hooves. He slowed down his gallop into a gentle trot as he entered into the main area of the territory's camp. Luna, his mate, trotted up to him, and nuzzled him. "How is the new patrol life for you?" she asked with a hint of play in her voice. "Just as much fun as the hunting and water gathering lives were." he sighed sarcastically. "WindStream is getting closer to our borders, and I'm sure they know that." he growled at the thought of the WindStream pack crossing the border. "Don't think so hard about it, you know as long as Blix is our alpha they won't come in our territory." Luna said reassuringly. "No that's precisely why they would come you know Blix's son is the alpha, and you also know he loved our lands. He did threaten to take it over when Blix kicked him out of the pack." As he finished his rant, Blix's sister, Petra, walked up to them. "Blix is ready for the patrol report, he's over by the warming rocks." She turned to Luna. "Luna, come with me for a moment, I need to have a word with you." Luna nodded, and the two walked away leaving Brisk to ponder what Petra needed. He padded towards the warming rocks, passing by three young pups sleeping in the sunlit cove. He knew these to be the offspring of his best friend, Scar. He approached Blix, and bowed to him. "I come with the report Blix." Blix turned, and acknowledged Brisk, but his face was clouded with other thoughts. "Yes I sent Petra to get you, what have you seen?" With that Blix turned back to stare upon the river. Brisk hesitated for a second then started. "I was out in the northern part of the territory, and I heard WindStream." He stopped, and the clouded look on Blix's face turned to one of alarm. "What would you have done if it had crossed?" Brisk hadn't given any thought to what he would have done. "I-I would chased it back out." Blix's face had relaxed back to its normal stern expression when he heard what his patrolman would have done. "That would have been the right thing for you to do. I have to go send the afternoon patrol, so I take my leave." With that Blix stood up, and trotted towards the middle of the clearing. Brisk sat there a moment before heading towards the shallow part of the river to wash the mud off. He would be able to get it off his paws, but the hooves would require some licking. When he arrived he saw Frost, and her three babies washing in the river. Upon hearing something, Frost looked up, and smiled when she saw Brisk. "Looks like you have the mud caked up under your hooves. Running through the wetlands?" she asked thoroughly amused. "Yes I was sent to the northern wetland grove on patrol this morning. Apparently, there is a large patch of mud by the markings tree, and I got sucked in." Frost laughed, said goodbye to Brisk, and took her cubs back to their den. Brisk padded into the cool water, and the mud washed away in the river. He slipped out, and shook his coat. "Hey don't get me wet!" An agitated call from a female enthos. He stopped, and saw Luna shaking his water of her coat. "Sorry didn't see you there." He apologized, and then asked. "What did Petra want anyways?" Luna went silent, and looked away. "Well what did she want?" Brisk tried again. "I can't tell you just yet, just trust me on this." Luna responded. He sighed, and asked "Do you want to go hunting, or eat what's left of that caribou?" To which she responded "The caribou sounds nice." With that, the two walked away to enjoy lunch.


	3. Chapter 2

The morning call of a bird roused the tired Brisk. It was too early in the morning for his liking, but he had to head out on the morning patrol. The sun had not risen as Brisk walked out of his den, but Blix had. "Morning Blix." Said Brisk somewhat groggily. Without returning the greeting, Blix said "I want you and Scar out on the morning patrol. Scar is saying goodbye to Frost, and his pups." _He is favoring his back left hoof_, Brisk noticed as Blix walked away. "What are you watching?" Scar asked as he noticed his friend staring off into the distance. "Oh, it's nothing; did Blix tell you where we are patrolling?" Brisk asked, trying to change the subject. It worked because Scar responded with "Yes we are heading into the southern grassland" With that the twosome started the walk. "Careful," Scar warned "The mud isn't firm enough yet to walk across, very easy to fall in especially if you are you." Scar smiled as he got the intended growl from Brisk. "You just can't let it go, that you were able to leap over it, and I fell in can you?" Brisk snapped. "Nope, never." Scar replied, but his face suddenly turned serious. He crouched down, and his ears flattened back. "What?" asked Brisk. "I hear the FireStorm hunters. Get down or we will get caught." Scar hissed softly. Brisk obeyed, and crouched down against the dew covered grass. The FireStorm pack had a small strip of land between the WaterRider's southern grasslands and their main lands. Which naturally the WaterRiders would have to cross to get to their grasslands. The two waited as the hunters for FireStorm passed by, unaware of the trespassers in the grass. "Ok they are gone, let's go Brisk." Scar rose, and so did Brisk. They passed through the rest of the FireStorm land, and padded happily into their own. "Let's head up the left side, and circle around, then we can head back to report to Blix." Scar suggested, Brisk agreed, and they started walking. They were just circling around on the right side when a smell caught their noses. The scent was of WindStream, and it was on WaterRider ground. Both quickened their paces until the smell was directly in front of them. They peeked through some red ferns to see a WindStream member marking a tree for his territory. Brisk's lips parted to show his pearly colored teeth, and let out a nasty low snarl. He readied his paws, and hooves to jump. He motioned for Scar to stay low until he was needed. Scar nodded, and stayed low. Brisk leapt out of the ferns, but misjudged, and landed a foot away from the other enthos. He had planned to leap right on it. "Crap." he muttered. The other enthos snarled, and sprang at Brisk. His leap was too slow, and Brisk easily rolled to the side. He came back, and sprang at this enthos clamping down hard on its skinny throat. His bite drew blood, but Brisk tasted more than blood. He tasted dirt, fleas, and weakness. This enthos was clearly underfed, and vulnerable to disease. Brisk released his grip, and hit the enthos was his sharp hooves. It squealed, and tried to get up. Brisk flicked his tail twice, and Scar stood from his hiding place. He was in the perfect place, directly behind the enemy. He easily landed on its back when he jumped. Scar's pure size was enough for the puny enthos to remain on the ground; it didn't even try to rise. Brisk questioned it between his snarls. "Why have you passed your territory onto our lands?" It remained silent so Brisk growled, and Scar bit down hard on the enthos's spine. It screamed bloody murder so Scar let up. It growled, but spat out "I'll talk, but not much. I was hunting, and I crossed too far ok?" The sarcasm in its voice alerted Brisk that this was a lie. He snarled, and Scar clamped down on the same wound only harder. It screamed again, and yelled "Fine I was snooping, tell him to stop biting, and get off me!" Scar stopped, but remained on top of the enemy. "This land didn't seem used, so I marked it for WindStream." Brisk didn't believe this, but something told him to let this enthos go. He motioned for Scar to get off, and Scar obliged. The enemy wasted no time running off. "He won't be back, my bite isn't the strongest in our pack, but will leave a nasty scar." Scar chuckled softly at his terrible pun, but Brisk didn't. "That is true, but his pack may come back if he was any importance. Blix isn't going to like this a bit. We have to get back." Scar nodded, and they rushed back to camp.


	4. Chapter 3

Luna was still sleeping as Brisk passed by his den, after the twosome had returned from their encounter. Blix seemed to notice something was up because he trotted over to them, attempting to hide his injured hoof. "What have you seen? Your faces both seem troubled with something." Blix asked, and Brisk spoke to his leader's words. "We were nearing the end of our patrol when we saw a WindStream enthos. It admitted to trying to take over our land. We did drive it off; it wasn't hard after Scar left that wound in its back." Scar nodded supporting to his friend's recount. "I'll have to send more patrols up their daily, thanks for the report. Brisk, you should go see Luna. She has to speak with you." Blix got up, and motioned for Scar to follow him. Scar got up quickly, mumbled a goodbye to Brisk, and continued with their leader. Brisk stood there hoping that whatever Luna had to say was good. He slowly started walking off in the direction of his den. He paused at the river to get a drink, and then continued onward. He moved the ferns that hid the entrance, and headed into the depths of the den. He saw her eating a robin in the mixture of mosses and grasses that made up their bed. She looked up from her robin, when she smelled the scent of her mate. Her face had a look of surprise, and worry."What's wrong?" Brisk asked. He sensed something, but not sure what. "I'll tell you over lunch, go grab that rabbit that I hunted earlier." Brisk nodded, and grabbed the rabbit. It was still warm, and when he took a bite it tasted better than any he had, had in a long time. "Now start from the beginning." Brisk said through a mouthful of rabbit. "Ok, you remember yesterday when Petra asked for me?" Luna started. "Yes I remember." Brisk answered. "Well Petra has been keeping secrets. One of herself, and one of Blix." Brisk stopped chewing, and looked up in surprise. Pack leaders weren't supposed to keep secrets from the rest of their pack, it just wasn't right. "Tell me the one about Petra first." Brisk was far less concerned about Petra than he was for Blix, but he would soon find out how wrong his thinking was. "She's pregnant, and hasn't told Blix. She doesn't want to tell him who the father is." Brisk's brown eyes turned huge in shock, and curiosity. "Really, then who is the father?" Brisk figured something was wrong about the father if Petra didn't want to tell Blix. Luna's head dipped down to her paws, as if she really didn't want to say. She sighed, and talked grimly. "A WindStream enthos." Brisk's mouth dropped. "She did that to our pack?" Brisk snarled angrily. "She went against everything. When did she have time to be with this enthos?" Luna looked at him helplessly. "She wouldn't tell me. I just wish I knew what to do." Brisk moved some of the earth of his den with his paw before speaking. "Luna I don't know what we should do either. She'll have to leave our pack to be with her mate, or Blix will…." Luna cut him off "Force her out. Brisk we have to figure this out, but I suppose I should tell you about Blix's secret, it's not very big, but it's interesting." Brisk nodded, a couple ideas popped into his head on what they could do about Petra. "You know Blix's son right? How he planned to take over our pack and everything?" Brisk nodded so Luna continued. "Blix wants FireStorm to help us deal with him, but FireStorm refused. They attacked him, and that's why he is injured." Brisk looked up, his brown eyes blazing. "I believe they've sided with Blix's son." A sound from the entrance made them both turn around. "Going around telling my secrets are you?"


	5. Chapter 4

Petra came in, anger radiated off her. "Petra before you get yourself all in a knot let me explain what I was doing." Luna attempted to calm Petra down. "What you are doing is basically getting me kicked out of the pack! Why don't you go tell Scar or Frost or maybe even Blix next?" Petra snarled, flames practically shooting from her ears. "Petra listen to what Luna has to say before you get all ticked off." Brisk growled at her. Petra's snarl ceased, and she listened. "We've come up with a few things that we could do to help you." They waited for some objection or angry statement from Petra, but none came so Luna continued. "You could live with us and we could hide you from Blix, or you could confront him about it, or you would have to leave the pack." Petra sat there silent for a moment. She looked up, and began to speak. "I can't leave the pack, and I won't confront him about it yet. I've decided that I must survive here for a while, if you don't mind. I must leave now Blix will be looking for me." Petra mumbled and left the den. "Luna I'm not sure this is going to work. What's the pack going to say when there are pup cries coming from our den? Oh it's just Luna or Brisk whimpering in their sleep again?" He began to pace hopelessly, around the den. Luna stopped him. "That won't be a problem." She replied softly. "Hers won't be the only ones yipping." He obviously didn't hear her correctly. "What do you mean? You don't have pups…" His mind was slowly starting to wrap around what Luna was saying. "Brisk, Petra and I are both pregnant. This means the noise will be covered up. If need be I could always add hers to mine, and say I had a big litter. I could even raise them myself if she doesn't want them." "How long until the pups from both of you are born, Luna?" His brown eyes twinkled with the aspect of becoming a father. "Hers should be here by thirty sunrises, and mine shouldn't be too long after that." Her eyes returned a twinkle that seemed to illuminate the den. "It's starting to get dark out; Blix will need me for an evening patrol." He really just wanted to stay there, and be with her, but Blix would have his tail should he opt out of the patrol. He lifted himself from the ground, and started off out of the den. Blix was resting by the river, letting his paws slip on the surface of the glassy water. "You're late, the patrol already left without you. You will just have to go home, but I expect you will be ready for tomorrow's patrol." He nodded, and turned to walk away. Petra came out of the leaders' den, and laid by Blix. "Congratulations on Luna being pregnant, she told me earlier today." "Thanks Petra, it's exciting." He struggled to find the words; his thoughts were far away from just talking to Blix. "Luna's pregnant? Well that's good; we will have more than Frost's pups then. We haven't had any pups lately." He nodded to Blix, and left. He returned home, and replaced the ferns he had moved earlier. Luna was fast asleep, her legs twitched slightly. _She's dreaming._ Brisk thought, and smiled. He laid beside her, and put his head next to hers. Had he been able to stay awake longer he would have heard the eerie howls that pierced the night sky.


	6. Chapter 5

Brisk awoke to Luna's prodding paw. "Get up; get up, something's happening!" Brisk's feet woke up before he did, and he tripped as he started to walk. Luna got up to follow, but Brisk stopped her. "I don't know what this is, and I won't risk you getting hurt. Stay back, until I tell you to come." She nodded, wasn't thrilled with staying back, but did. Brisk crept to the top of the den, and poked his head out through the ferns. Six, scrawny WindStream enthos had surrounded Blix and Petra. They had their teeth bared, and looked poised to fight. Five more WaterRider enthos appeared from different angles to aid Blix and Petra. Brisk turned his head to the right to see Scar hunched down close to his den, he was motioning Brisk to come by the waving of his tail. Brisk swiftly slipped through the grasses, and bushes to conceal himself from the intruders. He crouched beside Scar as the WindStream alpha female, Indie went forward to talk to Blix. "Ok now why did I wake up with the enemy surrounding our alphas, Scar?" "Well they've come for the prisoner." Brisk shot him a quizzical look. "Prisoner? What prisoner?" "Oh that's right; you weren't on the evening patrol last night. Remember that enthos we attacked a few sunrises ago? Well we caught that white WindStream enthos that you and I found on the southern grassland the other day. It was again snooping over the border." "Ok, what about them?" he asked pointing his tail to the six enthos that were speaking to Blix and Petra. Scar shrugged "Not positive on their story, they just kind of popped up not too long ago. I came out here to guard my den." Scar looked off towards Brisk's den. "What about Luna, won't she be in trouble if you aren't guarding your den, anything could happen." Scar had barely finished when the brush rustled behind Brisk. Luna popped through, she looked calm, but Brisk could feel she was worried. "There is no way I'm staying there, I could get killed." She growled to Brisk. Scar nodded, "I'm sure Frost wouldn't mind the company, go on inside." Luna nodded and slipped under the tree root leading to the den. Luna had just disappeared when he heard Blix snarl and charge at Indie. She bounced out of the way, and led her small party with her. They disappeared through the fog that had silently descended on the outskirts of the camp. Brisk got up and padded over to Blix. "Blix what are we going to do about them? They can't just come into our camp when they feel like it." Blix shot him the famous clouded expression. "I don't know Brisk, they want their member back. I just don't want to give him up to them without a proper warning. Frankly, I'm surprised Indie retreated; sure there are more of us than the group she brought, but still. I don't think this is over." Blix padded away, Petra silently following him. She turned back to Brisk, her eyes full of worry, but she said nothing. She turned back and followed her brother towards their den. Brisk headed back to Scar, still lying outside his den. "Scar they are planning something," he stared at the sky, "I just know it." Scar rested his tail across Brisk's paws. "I know, but the question is what do we do about it? What did Blix tell you?" "Basically nothing, he just wants to punish that enthos we have imprisoned." A glint of light shown through the clouds, the fog was beginning to lift. The scent of WindStream drifted across Brisk's nose. He turned to Scar, who had obviously smelled it to. They both froze; the smell was fresh, too fresh. It was close, not because they had just been there, but because there was more scent, more than just six. Brisk looked to the outskirt of camp, dark shadows were now visible through the fog. He waited as the fog lifted more; it revealed ten or more enthos. WindStream hadn't retreated, they had brought backup.


	7. Chapter 6

It was Indie's battle cry that started it. She let loose a ferocious howl that rocked the camp, and it was aided by the others'. She flew from her spot, teeth bared and snarling. She flung herself at a WaterRider and they started fighting. The others followed her, and the camp was filled with the sounds of battle. Brisk was frozen watching until a black, male, enthos slammed into him. He yelped and thrust himself back up. "You'll wish you hadn't done that!" He snarled. "Try me." It challenged. Brisk growled, and charged. The black enthos stepped aside, but Brisk leapt on top of it. It threw him off, and leapt on Brisk. Brisk felt the teeth sink into his neck, and howled. Blood poured from the wound, and that only fueled Brisk's rage. He slammed into the black enthos and bit hard on its neck. It slammed its hooves into Brisk's stomach, and he let go. He slid to the ground, the pain almost too much. He weakly got up, and shoved his hooves into the face of his attacker. It screamed, and ran back to its land. Brisk looked around, he saw Petra wrestling Indie. She was having trouble keeping her stomach safe as Indie threw attack after attack at her. She was just beginning to show, and Indie could tell. Brisk snarled, his usually pearly white teeth stained with blood, and charged at Indie. He aimed low, and his hooves caught her back legs. She yowled and turned to face him. Petra slunk off to Frost's den, limping and tired. Indie leapt onto Brisk, he was surprised by her power, and weight. Indie thrust her hooves into Brisk's side, causing him to fall. She bit into his back; he yelped and finally threw her off. She teetered before getting her footing again. Brisk took advantage of this, and sank his teeth into her ear and neck area. She yowled and tried to bite his head. He dodged, and slammed into her. She struggled to get up, and Brisk spoke. "Give up Indie, you're done." She growled and stood up. "I'll be done for now, but I'll be back, and when I am you're first to pay." She led the retreat back to WindStream. _And don't come back. _Brisk thought. Once all of WindStream had left and their scent had disappeared, Brisk ran to Scar's den. He slid under the tree root to see Petra, Luna, and Frost lying around the three pups. Petra looked up, and relief filled her eyes. "I'm glad it's you, Brisk. We were getting worried." Luna looked up as Petra finished, and a hint of anger crossed her gaze for a second. Frost stood up, whispering something to Luna as she stretched. Luna nodded, and got up herself. "We should go Brisk, it's going to get later and I'm hungry." Brisk nodded, and Petra stood up. "I'll go with you guys, there's stuff we need to discuss." Frost looked up, surprised, but asked nothing. The three walked out of the den, and Brisk decided to break the silence. "Next time choose someone with more fight, Indie wasn't exactly a fighter." He joked. Petra rolled her blue eyes, a sign of pure annoyance. "Why don't you just save time next time and fight River first?" she growled. Brisk stopped walking. "Who is River, Petra?" Petra looked around, "This isn't the place to discuss him. Let's go into the den." The three headed towards Brisk's den, their paces quickened with anticipation. Brisk and Luna lay down on their bed, and Petra lay in front of them. "Now tell us who is River?" Brisk asked. "River is Blix's son. He was the only pup to survive Lily's litter of four. She lived barely long enough to nurse him, and then she passed. It left Blix distraught, and in pain. River was weak, and Blix thought he would die. It was just an awful time." Her eyes glistened. "What happened, did he live?" "Oh he lived all right, but it was how neither of us imagined it. He grew up strong and powerful, giving Blix a hard time. Blix was never quite the same after Lily died, and it seemed to rub off on River." "What was he like as an adult, Petra?" Luna asked. She shifted before continuing her story. "He was very power hungry, looking for any way to beat Blix, and win the pack. Blix hated him for that, hated him for taking the life of his best friend and mate. They were always cut off, River tried to get to him before he was power hungry, but it was me that took up the parent roll." "I bet it was hard Petra, but you have to keep going. Is he still alive?" Brisk asked. "I don't know, he was banished after they fought. He said me and Blix weren't the alphas this pack needed. That he could do better, and he attacked Blix. Blix wasn't ready and easily lost, River was just too strong. River should have become alpha, but it was me who stopped him. I stepped between him and Blix, and I guess the look on my face was enough to stop him. That and the fact I was heavily pregnant with my first litter. He wouldn't have hurt me, even if I hadn't been pregnant. Blix kicked him out once he felt well enough to stand up. The pain in his eyes as he drove his own son from his sight was too much to bear for me, but before he left he promised he would be there to see my pups." "Did he see them, Petra?" Brisk could see Luna's question was pointless. It was obvious with the look in Petra's eyes that he had not seen them. "No he never did, their own father never saw them. They died soon after birth." "And who was their father?" Brisk asked. "Their father was Cleft, he himself died before they were born." Petra answered quickly. _She's hiding something._ Brisk thought. She sighed, and looked outside. Rain had started to fall, just making the day feel more dreary. "I'll have to start living here soon. My stomach is starting to show, I will just disappear. I will leave Blix with no leads to follow. Seeing as its raining is there any chance I could spend the night?" Luna nodded, and closed her eyes wearily. "Sure there is plenty of room beside Luna. Don't worry she only kicks me." He joked. Luna growled, and swiftly sent her hoof into his sore side. Petra laughed, her once saddened eyes sparkling. She got up, and curled beside Luna. Soon sleep took its grasp in all three of them, leaving them to lay motionless as the rain fell.


	8. Chapter 7

The sun rose and set for thirty days. Throughout this time Brisk's mind lay drawn to the aspect of becoming a father. It also reminded him that Petra was there, each paw step at the entrance of his den made him jump. He didn't want the secret getting out. For the first few days after Petra joined them, he got barely any sleep. Between the nervousness of being caught keeping him awake at night, to the ecstatic nature of Blix, Brisk was just tired. Blix paced around the camp, raced through the territory, and stared at the sky. He had no family left in his pack, they had all disappeared. The closest was Petra, and she had just up and gone. No one had seen her, and that made Blix extra upset. He loved her, almost as strong as a mate loves their mate. In the days following that he just walked around the camp like a zombie. Sometimes stopping to yell at someone or give orders. Brisk could tell he was giving up seeing her again. It hurt him to see his alpha in this much pain when he held the answer Blix so desperately searched for; where his beloved sister had gone. Weeks passed, and Brisk could tell Petra was close to giving birth, but nothing would prepare him for it. It came very early one day, even before the sky turned light. Petra's pierce wail shook the den. Brisk was on his paws in seconds, but apparently they hadn't woke up yet. He tumbled back down to his bed, and still had no clue what was going on. Luna was up too, and already at Petra's side. Brisk's vision focused and he looked at Petra. Her stomach rippled as a contraction shook her body violently. "Brisk, go get me some very strong sticks, we can't have her waking up the whole pack." Luna ordered. She then gently placed Petra's mouth in hers, and clamped down to keep her from squealing in pain. Brisk sped out of the den, almost tripping over a rock. He rocketed out of camp, and went to the river. The reeds there were large and strong; they would be perfect to keep Petra quiet. He waded into the water, and walked across the river to the reeds. The water was cold against his belly fur, and paws/hooves. He grabbed two long reeds, and snapped them out of the water. He plunged back into the water, and waded back across. He got out, and shook his fur of the cold morning swim. He started to gallop back towards his den, the mud slapped at his belly fur, and legs. Brisk slipped through the ferns in front of his den and entered. Luna's eyes shined sweet relief as she saw Brisk with the reeds. "Hurry give her one before yowls." Brisk nodded, and snapped reed in half. He rolled it to Petra, and she grasped it firmly in her teeth. Her teeth sunk into it like it was prey. Her body shook with another contraction, and she whined through the reed. Her breathing became hard, and she looked at Luna who screamed "Push!" She obeyed, and pushed hard, the pup slid out. "It looks like its father." Petra commented. It was a healthy, big, white and red male pup. Luna was now breathing harder; her own pups were due soon, so helping Petra was hard on her. Brisk would have helped, but he wouldn't have known what to do. Petra's muffled cry brought Brisk out of his thoughts. She was in the middle of giving birth to another pup. It slid out, just as Petra broke the reed. Brisk rolled her another one as Luna assessed the pup. "You've had another male, but with more of your markings, Petra." She laid the pup next to its brother to nurse. "Am I having any more, Luna?" Petra asked. Luna nodded "One more, I think, and it's about to come so grasp the reed." Petra barely had hold of the reed as she gave birth to her last pup. "It's a gray and red female, Petra. I think you are done now, so you can let go of the reed and breathe." Luna waddled over to her nest, and collapsed on it. Her breath became slow, and easy, so Brisk knew she was asleep. "I sure hope you're done, Petra" he began "just look at my den!" Blood surrounded Petra, and had spilled almost everywhere. "It's not like I knew that was going to happen." She whimpered softly. Brisk immediately felt bad, so he went over and licked the top of her head in apology. She began shaking again, and winced through another violent contraction. "Brisk I'm not done!" she shrieked. He got there just in time as a pure white pup slid out. "Female, I just hope she doesn't have blue eyes." He told her. He knew that there was a chance that if this pup had blue eyes that she could be deaf. Brisk lay the pup with its three other siblings, praying that it would be the last of Petra's pups. She panted heavily, and leaned over to bathe her newest pup. "She's so cute, but she's also so little. She's the runt right?" Petra asked. Brisk shook his head. "I'm not so sure, you still seem a bit bloated, feel any more pain?" She shook her head. "I don't feel anything, I think I'm done." She sighed, but the moment was cut short when a contraction ripped through her body. "Brisk!" she shrieked. He moved behind her to intercept the pup that was being born. The cream pup arrived shortly, and Brisk laid it with its siblings. "Another little girl, Petra, she's bigger than the white one, which is odd. Normally she'd be smaller." The little pup stretched, and a red paw was visible. "Looks like she has a red paw, just like you." Brisk commented. Petra nodded, and pushed all the pups to nurse. "Ok I'm going to go get some moss to clean up the den. Can't have the pups open their eyes in a week to see this, can we?" he joked. Petra rolled her blue eyes, and ignored him. Brisk padded out of his den, and headed for the forest. There was a rock deep in the forest that was covered in a thick, soft layer of moss. It was perfect for bedding, so it would be fine for soaking up a bit of blood. Brisk galloped through the forest, the twinkling sky the only thing to keep him company. He leapt over a fallen tree when a scent hit him. He inhaled deeply, and knew what it was. He was instantly in a hunter's crouch. The squirrel was just heading out of its nest high up in a tree, to find some early morning breakfast. It bounced off the trunk, and landed softly on the ground. Brisk lay still where he was, hoping it wouldn't see him. It walked a few paces from the tree, and stopped to grab a nut, and that's when Brisk leapt. He landed on it perfectly, and grabbed it by the neck. He crunched hard, and felt satisfaction once it went limp in his jaw. He carried it with him to the rock, only setting it down to rip some moss of the rock. He carefully balanced the squirrel on his tail, and headed back to camp. He peered cautiously through camp, before heading back to his den. Petra looked up, and sighed. "Thought you were Blix, I feel like somehow he is going to find out." He shook his head. "As long as I'm here he won't find out anything." Brisk mumbled through a mouthful of moss. He tossed the squirrel at Petra, who caught it happily. "Thanks, this looks good." "It better be I balanced it on my tail the whole way back. Crap, looks like I dropped half the moss. I'm going to go back, and find it." Petra nodded, and began chomping through the squirrel. Brisk headed back out for the woods, and searched the path he had taken. He made it to the log, and saw the other half of the moss. He grabbed it quickly, and froze. Blix was walking towards a cliff that overlooked the river. He stopped at the edge, and tilted his head back in one of the most mournful howls, Brisk had ever heard. _These are the howls I've been hearing since Petra's "disappearance"._ Brisk felt a pang of guilt rise up in his throat. _I wish I could tell you that Petra is safe, and has five newborn pups, but I can't._ Brisk thought sadly. He sighed, and trotted silently back to his den. Petra was fast asleep, the squirrel carcass neatly picked, and laying towards the entrance of the den. Brisk mopped up the blood, and placed the dirt moss with the carcass, he'd get rid of them once he would wake up. He shuffled tiredly towards his bed, and plopped down beside Luna. He curled around her, and let her scent drift him off to sleep.


End file.
